


Legitimate Business - Part One

by juiceboxxortiz



Series: Legitimate Business [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Handyman AU, Handyman Juice Ortiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: AU where Juice is a handyman to help the club out while they’re going legit. Smut Warning.





	

“No fucking way.” Juice leant back in his chair, his eyes wide, staring at his brothers.   
“We all gotta start going legit, bro. Too much heat still around from the Feds. Gotta bring in money.” Jax said, a smug smirk across his face.   
“Pres, I love this club, but I can’t do this.”   
“It’s just until we can set up a more legitimate business. It’s gunna take a little while.”   
Juice leant forward, picking up the white tee off the table. He held it up, ogling the logo.   
A cartoon picture of a buff handyman wearing nothing but underwear, boots and a tool belt. “Handsome & Handy” was written above the caricature. He could tell without putting it on that the shirt was going to be snug.   
Teller-Morrow’s reputation had taken a dive and wasn’t bringing in as much as it was after the recent ordeals. The club was looking in to legitimate business ventures, but they were running low on money fast. They all had to put food on the table.  
Kozik had a friend who had set up a Handsome & Handy. He was looking for workers as the business had taken off.   
Herman had signed up Jax, Opie and Juice, as well as himself.  
Juice groaned, running a hand over his head.   
“Come on, Juice, it’ll be fun!” Kozik tried to lift his spirits. He was more than happy to do the job, being confident in himself.   
“You’ll love it, man. You just gotta take your shirt off, maybe your pants, flex a bit. All these middle aged woman getting you in to do the jobs their husbands won’t.” Tig winked.   
Juice could only imagine what kind of work he might be expected to do. He had no problems getting undressed in the right situations. He just liked to be the decider on what situation it was.   
“I’d do it, but the ladies wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off me. I’d never get anything done.” Piney chimed in, the Sons laughing.   
Juice couldn’t help but chuckle. “Fine, I’ll do it.”   
The guys all cheered, leaving church and heading to the bar for drinks.

***  
Juice had been out on a few jobs. It had been as Tig described, except Juice had refused to take his pants off, even in the summer heat.   
The women would linger around, watching while Juice put up shelves, unclogged pipes, installed a washing machine. He’d even been called in just to change a few light bulbs.  
The guys would sit around and laugh at their encounters. Juice had even started to get used to it, it was good for his ego.  
He’d been working at Teller-Morrow one morning when his phone rang. Someone was looking to have some work done.  
Quickly changing in to his handyman shirt, he jumped in the company car and headed to the address. It was an apartment block on the other side of town, and he wondered what kind of client was going to be on the other side of the door when he rang the bell.  
The door opened and Juice was as surprised as the girl looked. She was around his age, maybe a touch younger. She had (Y/E/C) eyes and (Y/H/C) hair. Her skin was glistening, the day was incredibly hot.  
She did her best to hide a laugh as she looked at his shirt.  
”Juice?”  
”That’s me, here to be handy.”  
She didn’t hold the laugh in that time, and Juice burnt bright red.  
”Come in, I’m (Y/N).” She turned and walked in to the apartment, and Juice followed, looking her up and down in her shorts and tank top.  
”Do they really make you say that?” (Y/N) asked, stopping in the kitchen.  
”Yeah, kind of dorky but the ladies usually love it. For the most part.” Juice said, smirking.  
”Sorry, I should have known it would be a bit over the top when I called the company. I would have done this myself, but I’m neither handsome nor handy.” She chuckled again, and Juice’s thoughts ran in to the gutter. If not handsome, she was gorgeous, and he was sure she was handy, if not with a power drill… He had to stop himself, he was there to do a job and he needed to be professional.  
“Everyone’s getting decks put in, adding on rooms for the summer, so most companies are taking the bigger jobs. Everywhere I called told me it would be weeks, and in this heat, it’s not really an option.” (Y/N) walked over to the kitchen sink.  
“I think the pipes are clogged in here, and the shower overflows and won’t drain. I don’t know what the last tenant was doing in here, but apparently jamming things down the drain was a hobby.”  
“You new around here?” Juice asked, coming to assess the situation.  
“Not to Charming, but I just moved in to this apartment. I’ve had to use my neighbour’s shower because the bathroom just floods if I use mine.”  
“Was there anything else that needs doing?”  
“Yeah, follow me.”  
Juice walked with (Y/N) up the hallway, in to her bedroom. There was a small fan whirring, pointed at a double bed. The bed was made, but Juice could see a slight indent where (Y/N) must have been lying before he’d gotten there.  
“I have this headboard that I need mounted to the wall.”  
The thought of (Y/N) on the bed and her talking about things needing mounting mixed with the heat was getting too much for Juice, he needed to get started.  
He began to pull his shirt up, but (Y/N) grabbed his hand.  
“You don’t have to take it off.”  
Juice stopped, his shirt up to his chest, exposing a sculpted torso.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t complain if you did, the company certainly doesn’t deal in false advertisement. But I really did just call for handiwork to be done.”

It was nice to not have to take his shirt off, but by the time he had unclogged the pipes and drains, Juice’s shirt was damp. He’d pulled it off, tucking it in to his waistband and was using it to mop his brow when (Y/N) walked in to the bathroom.  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
Juice turned to (Y/N) and he was feeling pretty good about the look on her face. She was bright pink and trying (and failing) to not look him up and down.  
“That’d be great, thanks.”  
“The air-conditioning was meant to be installed yesterday, but it’s not coming until Monday now.” (Y/N) explained as she poured them glasses of chilled water.  
“Well I’ve sorted the drains, so at least you can take cold showers until then.”  
“My hero.” (Y/N) looked up at him, biting her lip slightly and smiling.  
Juice was well aware at how flirtatious he was being, but it was encouraged as part of the job, and she’d started it.   
All he could think of was taking a cold shower with (Y/N) after working up a new sweat with her.  
“Better go get that headboard sorted.” Juice handed (Y/N) his empty glass, keeping eye contact for longer than necessary, before heading back down the hall.

The midday heat had made the bedroom stifling hot. Juice’s cargo pants felt heavy, his tool belt causing them to sag slightly.  
“Fuck it.” He said, softly to himself. He opened the buttons and unzipped the pants, pulling them over his boots and folding them before putting them on the edge of the bed.  
Taking his time, he measured and hung the headboard, yanking at it to make sure it was secure.  
“Holy shit.”  
Juice turned and saw (Y/N) standing at the end of the bed.  
“How’s it look?”  
”Looks pretty good from here.” (Y/N) wasn’t looking at the headboard at all.  
Juice moved off the bed and stood in front of (Y/N), who was no longer being coy in her eyes roaming over him.  
“Would you… say you were satisfied with today’s services?” Juice asked, grazing his fingertips down her side, playing with the hem of her top.  
“So far, they’re more than satisfactory.” (Y/N) hesitated, but drew a finger over his stomach, all the way down to the top of his underwear.  
“’So far’?” Juice questioned, sure that this was heading where he hoped.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want you to violate your professional code, but- ah!”   
There was a sharp intake of breath before she continued, as Juice had pulled her closer.  
“We could consider this a… personal bonus.”  
That was all Juice needed to hear. He dropped the screwdriver he was holding and picked (Y/N) up. She wrapped her legs around him, and he held her up against the wall.  
Juice brought his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue, moaning into her mouth. He trailed his lips down her neck, nipping, sucking and licking as she gripped his shoulders, letting out pent up whimpers of pleasure.  
He brought her down to the bed, sitting her on top of him. Juice tore her top clear off, making quick work of removing her bra. Reaching behind her and bringing his leg up, he began to tug at the laces of his boot.  
“Leave em on.” (Y/N) said, grinning.  
Juice smiled before flipping her on to her back, releasing himself from his underwear as she pulled off her own.  
“Let’s see how this headboard holds up.” Juice moved himself over the top of (Y/N), positioning himself just outside of her centre.   
She squirmed underneath him, licking her lips and looking him in the eye, waiting for him.  
Gripping the top of the headboard and placing his other hand on the pillow beside her head, he slowly slid inside her, biting his lip, watching her close her eyes and drop her head back. Her nails digging in to his back and her legs squeezing around him coaxed him on. He ran his tongue over her breast, flicking at her nipple.   
Juice slowly built up the pace, the heat of the room doing nothing to diminish his want for her. He felt her tightening around him as she got close. Taking his hand from the pillow, Juice grabbed the under side of her thigh, spreading her legs further, thrusting faster. The headboard shook but held in place as he went hard and deep. (Y/N) came undone, Juice not long after her.   
Panting and sweating, Juice let go of the board and slumped down next to her.  
“You’ve definitely earned your keep today. That board didn’t move an inch.” (Y/N) said, catching her breath.  
“Should probably go test that shower, make sure you can have a cold one without it flooding.” Juice grinned.  
(Y/N) slowly slipped off the bed, walking towards the door.  
“You coming?” she asked, playful look on her face.  
Juice pulled himself up and followed her, wondering what he could break before he left. He definitely wanted to be her full time handyman.


End file.
